S C I E N C E
by Kirigayakyuu
Summary: Aomine dan Kagami yang harus belajar bersama Momoi untuk menghadapi Science Week. Mengapa Aomine dan Kagami harus belajar? sepertinya itu tidak usah dipertanyakan. Fic untuk mengenang masa kelas 7. Pelajaran IPA kelas 7 SMP.


**E**

 _A_ _ **Kirigaya Kyuu**_ _Fanfiction_

 _Kuroko no Basuke ©_ _ **Fujimaki Tadoshi**_

 _Drabble tentang pelajaran_ _ **Science**_ _kelas_ _ **satu SMP**_

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Besaran & Pengukuran**

* * *

Kagami Taiga dan Aomine Daiki adalah dua sejoli di SMP Teiko ini. Kemana-mana nempel berdua. Istirahat selalu berdua, main basket selalu berdua, olahraga selalu berdua, bahkan mandi juga berdua. Pokoknya mereka berdua itu udah ga bisa dilepas deh.

Kagami dan Aomine juga sekelas. Padahal harusnya enggak.

Kenapa bisa sekelas?

Itu karena Aomine dan Kagami yang ngotot minta sama para guru untuk jadi sekelas. Karena guru-guru gak tega dengan kelucuan wajah melas mereka, ya mau tidak mau, harus mau.

Kita lewat penjelasan tentang kehidupan sehari-hari Kagami dan Aomine. Karena masalahnya bukan di situ. Melainkan di ujian IPA untuk _science week_.

Kenapa _science week_ bukannya AoKaga _week_?

Karena Kyuu maunya _science week_ , bukan AoKa– /ditendang masal

Okay, _back to the story._

Di _science week_ ini, seluruh penjuru kelas tujuh sampai sembilan akan menerima ujian IPA. Dan kalian tahu bukan? A(h)omine dan (Ba)Kagami itu gak pinter dalam segala hal–minus basket. Jadi kalau mau di bolehkan meminjam kunci _gym_ untuk bermain basket, setidaknya dua sejoli ini harus mendapat nilai tujuh–sesuai kelas mereka.

"Duh gimana nih Aomine? Mau belajar bareng?" tanya si surai _crimson_ kepada kekasih(?) nya.

"Uh, iyalah harus belajar! Kau mau kita gak bisa main basket selama satu musim pancaroba ini?!" wow. Kalimat yang tidak terkira dari Aomine.

Kagami _sweatdropped_ "Err… Aomine? Apa itu… pancaroba?"

Dan Aomine menyusul Kagami yang _sweatdrop_. _See?_ Bahkan dia gak tau artinya apa.

"Eh, Kagami? _stop_ membuang-buang cairan itu. Aku mau manggil Momoi dulu buat jadi guru sementara kita, _okay_?"

Si rambut merah bata ngangguk-ngangguk ngerti dan membiarkan pasangan sejolinya itu pergi sendiri tanpanya. Sendiri. Ya, sendiri. Semoga aja mereka ga histeris untuk berpisah lima menit lamanya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Lima menit berlalu, dan benar adanya.

Kagami celingukan mencari seseorang–yang _author_ yakini adalah Aomine. Wajahnya memerah, begitupula matanya–yang juga sudah mulai berair. Itu semua membuat _effect 'Cho-Kawaii-Maji-Tenshi_ ' pada Kagami.

" _Hiks…_ Ao–"

 _ **Sreeettt**_

"HYAAAA MAAF LAMA KAGAMI!"

Pintu itu di paksa terbuka, dan muncul dua mahkluk unyuk dari balik sana. Yang satu belari cepat sambil memeluk orang yang berada di dalam, yang satunya lagi hanya bisa _sweatdropped_ di tempat melihat tingah dua sejoli ini. Lihat saja, bahkan hidungnya menetes cairan merah pekat. Dengan cepat perempuan bersurai _bubble gum_ itu mencomot tissue yang ada di kantungnya.

Dua kesimpulan yang bisa kita tarik dari perempuan itu: pertama, sang perempuan adalah _Fujoshi_. Kedua, sang perempuan akan segera meng- _ship_ pairing di depannya. _Plus_ , dia akan segera meng- _tweet_ 'MY OTP IS REAL _'_ tak lupa dengan _hashtag_ AoKaga.

 _Jangan lupa pake_ hashtag _AOKAGALAXY juga ya!_

Suara apa itu? Entahlah.

"Err, _minna_? Jadi mau belajar? Kalau tidak aku akan kem–"

 _ **Grep.**_

"Tunggu bentar Momoi."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Dan dalam lima menit, ruang kelas yang kosong itu menjadi rapih–dimata Aomine dan Kagami–dan siap untuk melakukan pembelajaran perdana.

"Uhm, jadi… mari ku perkenalkan diriku dulu. Aku Momoi Satsuki, teman Dai- _ch_ – Aomine- _kun_ " panggilan kecil Momoi untuk Aomine terpotong saat melihat _death glare_ dari sang empu nama. "Aku akan mengajari kalian IPA untuk _science week_ besok…" jelasnya malu-malu singa. Karena malu-malu kucing itu sudah terlalu _mainstreem_.

" _Okay_ Momoi- _sensei_!" seru Kagami senang.

Dia hanya tidak sadar, kalau di sampingnya telah ada Aomine yang serangan jantung melihat wajah riang Kagami.

" _M-ma…toriaezu…_ mari kita mulai dari, uhm…"

"Besaran dan pengukuran, Momoi- _sensei_!" teriak Kagami.

Aomine yang baru saja bangun dari serangan jantungnya, langsung terkena gelombang kedua setelah mendengar teriakkan Kagami yang bagai lantunan lagu _memorize_ dari Grandrodeo.

"Ah, benar. Baiklah, ur… Dai- _ch_ – Aomine- _kun_ , bisa duduk dengan benar?" pinta Momoi- _sensei_ melihat muridnya yang duduk terjungking itu. Apa Kagami katarak sampai tidak melihat _couple_ -nya itu terjungkang?

"Eh? Ah, iya. _Suman_ … lanjut kan Satsu– Momoi- _sensei_ " Aomine melirik ke arah Kagami. takut-takut dia cemburu kalau dirinya memanggil Momoi dengan akrab. Yah, sayangnya Kagami itu gak peka.

" _Ehem._ Ada yang tahu pengertian dari besaran?" tanya Momoi.

Aomine mengangkat tanganya tinggi "Itu, kayak bajunya _oto-san_ yang aku pakai kemarin kan?"

Dan se-entario kelas itu mendadak sunyi akibat pernyataan Aomine yang terlampau _aho_.

"Err… lebih baik aku yang jelaskan. Besaran itu adalah sesuatu yang dapat di ukur dan dapat di nyatakan dengan angka atau satuan." Jelasnya yang di jawab dengan anggukan kecil mereka berdua "Besaran terbagi berapa?"

Aomine mengangkat tanganya lagi "Dua! Ada aku–Aomine. Dan kamu" Aomine menatap Kagami.

Momoi _nosebleeds_ melihat gombalan teman semasa kecilnya itu. " _Uhuk._ Benar kata Dai– Aomine- _kun_. Ada dua, tapi kalimat setelah itu bukan besaran" Momoi melempar asal tissue tak bersalah itu ke tong sampah dan– untungnya masuk. "Besaran itu ada dua. Besaran pokok dan turunan. Nah, Kagami- _kun_ bisa sebutkan ada berapa besaran pokok dan isinya?" pinta perempuan _bohay_ itu.

"Eh, ka-kalau gak salah ada tujuh… besaran panjang yang satuan internasional-nya meter. Besaram massa yang SI nya kilo gram. Besaran waktu yang SI nya sekon. Besaran kuat arus yang SI nya watt/ampere. Besaran intensitas cahaya, SI nya _candella_. Besaran Zat, SI nya mol. Dan terakhir… besaran… Suhu! Satuan internasionalnya kalau tidak salah Kelvin!"

Penjelasan Kagami membuat Momoi dan Aomine _sweatdropped together_ di tempat.

'Ma-masaka _… aku tidak menyangka Kagami-_ kun _itu sepintar ini… semuanya benar!_ ' –batin Momoi.

' _Wow, Kagami kalau menjelaskan panjang lebar seperti itu mirip guru! Guru yang tampan hehe'_ –batin Eromine. Beda bukan? Kelihatan bukan yang pintar ya mana?

"Y-ya… benar apa kata Kagami- _kun_. Uhm sedikit tambahan, Besaran pokok itu artinya adlaah besaran yang satuannya telah di tentukan terlebih dahulu. Uhm, dan sekarang giliran Aomine- _kun_ yang menjelaskan besaran turunan…" pinta Momoi kepada lelaki bersurai _navy blue_ itu yang tampak sedang– mengupil?!

"Oh? Entah lah. Yang aku tahu besaran turunan itu adalah besaran yang di turunkan dari satu atau lebih besaran-besaran pokok. Ada enam yang penting. Tapi aku tidak hafal. Soalnya yang penting itu hanya Kagami seorang"

Momoi di buat _sweatdropped_ dan _nosebleeds_ pada saat yang sama oleh Aomine dan gombalan _sweet_ -nya. Ingin rasanya Momoi meng- _tweet_ "OTP KU BARU SAJA MENGGOMBAL MANIS! MANIS SEKALI! #AOKAGA #AOKAGALAXY" namun rasanya tak bisa. Karena dia sedang mengajar sekarang.

" _Uhuk_ …" Momoi berdeham kecil untuk menyudahkan aksi _hot_ didepannya. Dengan secepat kilat Momoi mengelap cairan merah pekat itu untuk kesekian kalinya di kelas ini "Apa kata Aomine- _kun_ itu benar. Sayangnya dia tidak hafal ke-enam itu. Baiklah aku yang akan menjelaskan"

Momoi menatap Kagami dan Aomine berulang-ulang sebelum melanjutkan ocehannya "Besaran turunan itu ada banyak. Tapi yang perlu kita tahu ada enam–kurang lebih. Pertama ada Luas, SI nya adalah A, M kuadrat. Kedua ada Volume, SI nya V–tentu kalian tahu bagaimana lambangnya bukan? M kubik. Ketiga ada kecepatan. SI nya M/s. Ke empat ada percepatan, SI nya A–sepertinya–, M/s kuadrat. Kelima adalah gaya, SI-nya F, atau _newton_. Terakhir adalah daya, SI-nya P atau Watt. D/s." jelasnya panjang lebar dengan sedikit ragu-ragu takut salah. Momoi tidak mau akhirnya dia malah membuat Aomine dan Kagami tambah bodoh.

Aomine dan Kagami hanya bisa ber 'oh' ria setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Momoi.

"Huft… aku tidak mau menjelaskan lagi. Yang terakhir adalah Besaran Skala dan besaran Victor. Besaran Skala yaitu besaran yang hanya memiliki nilai saja. Seperti massa, panjang, waktu, suhu dan lain-lain. Sedangkan besaran Victor yaitu besaran yang memiliki nilai dan arah. Seperti kecepatan, percepatan, gaya dan seterusnya." Jelas Momoi lagi.

"Sisanya kalian bisa baca di buku. Aku sudah menerangkan secara garis besar bukan?" Momoi menatap Kagami dan Aomine yang mengangguk. "Baiklah, kerjakan soal halaman dua belas dalam sepuluh menit–aku tidak terima komentar. Selesai tidak selesai, harap di kumpulkan. Aku akan kembali lagi setelah sepuluh menit" oceh Momoi bak ibu-ibu rumah tangga. Diapun berjalan keluar kelas.

"Ingat ya! Jangan menyontek!" peringat Momoi.

"Iyaa!" balas mereka berdua serempak. Momoi tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan mereka bedua untuk nge- _tweet_ dan _fangirling_ ria.

"Yosh! Ayo Aomine! Kita kerjakan! Semangat ya! _Chu_!"

Satu kecupan manis di pipi dekil Aomine membuat malas Aomine menguap begitu saja. Dengan kecepatan kilat, Aomine mengangguk dan mengerjakan dua puluh soal itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Halo~ udah selesai?" tanya Momoi yang kembali persis sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Sudah _Sensei_!" seru Kagami riang.

"Baiklah, aku akan menilainya~" Momoi berjalan sambil _skip_ kecil.

Lima menit berlalu sejak kertas tugas Aomine dan Kagami di kumpulkan. Dan Momoi masih belum memberikan punya Aomine.

"Aku dapat 8 Aomine!" seru Kagami tambah riang melihat nilainya yang naik tiga kali lipat.

" _Hontou_? _Yokattan jyan?_ " Aomine tersenyum simpul melihat bibir ranum yang habis mengecup pipi-nya.

"Dai- _chan_ …" Momoi sudah tidak peduli akan di maki Aomine karena menyebut nama kecilnya "… _YOKATTA!_ Dai- _chan_ sudah menjadi anak pintar! Uhuhu…" Momoi menyeruduk Aomine untuk di peluk.

Kagami hanya bisa tersenyum manis melihatnya (baca: tesenyum kecut). _Wait_. Sejak kapan (ba)Kagami kita jadi peka gini?

"KAU MENDAPAT SERATUS DAI- _CHAN_! SERATUS! AKU TURUT BAHAGI–"

"Lepas." Ujar Aomine ketus.

"Eh?"

Di kulit dekil itu mundur mendekati Kagami, menjauhi Momoi. "Lihat? Aku dapat seratus. Karena kau kalah, kau harus dapat hukuman, _chu_ –"

Niatan Aomine hanya untuk mengecup pipi kagami–seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada dirinya–sekaligus untuk membuat Kagami senang kembali. Namun yang terjadi saat dia baru mau mengecup pipi _chubby_ Kagami adalah, dia medongak serta menoleh ke arah Aomine. Yang menyebabkan…

Bibir mereka bersentuhan.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Dan _ending_ chapter pertama ini di isi oleh teriakan _fangirling_ Momoi Satsuki.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_

* * *

 **A/n:**

Hai! ada yang kangen? /gak

oke aku no bacod.

fic ini aku buat untuk mengenang kelas 7.. karena aku akan naik ke kelas 8...

terima kasih untuk pak. Harmanta (kalo ga salah gini tulisannya) untuk catatannya ya~

niatnya aku mau buat drabble,. tapi gak jadi hehe.

yaudah, maap kalo ada yang salah~

Kyuu sign out,

Luv you guys,

AKhir kata: **Read and Review please~**

 **KiKyuu.**


End file.
